User talk:Peeqachu
Which do you ship?Peeqachu (talk) 08:22, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Welcome Peeqachu to ! Thank you for your comment you had added in the article Corey and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Almost every day, users on this wiki hold fun and interesting discussions and blog posts for others to check out. Do also join our discussions and leave comments in blog posts. If you have any requests, questions or queries you wish to ask, just leave a message on my talk page, I am the administrator of this site, and I will get to you as soon as possible! T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 09:27, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Peeqachu Welcome Peeqachu to Candy Series Wiki! Hope you enjoy it here and contribute to the wiki as much as possible. Yahiko Ryukai Hello Peeqachu. For your information, I am writing some fanfictions in my blog. I am currently writing Althony fanfictions since it's my top OTP, but I will write fanfictions of other couples too. Hope you enjoy my fanfictions and welcome to CS wiki! --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 09:55, December 17, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 T0 to Peeqachu Dear Peeqachu, Wow! You are really good with editing pictures!(◦˙▽˙◦) I admire your skills. Nice work! Of coarse you can add in Norman's page. But I do advice you to place your pic in the trivia section. I am really impressed with the quality of your work. Did you scan the pics in the comics? Because I would appreciate your contribs if you can help to scan some panels in the comic. Do reply and if you are willing to help to scan some pics for the wiki, I can send you a list of wanted images. Once again, I like your contribs, especially for a rookie user. Keep up the good work!♪=͟͟͞͞♪=͟͟͞͞ (,,•▽•,, ) From User:T0317288g--[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 17:09, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Greetings I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ---- Ψ´・●・｀Ψ　Merry X'mas ε๑•௰•๑Ҙ♪���� ��⁽̨̡ ¨̮ ⁾̧̢⁽̨̡ ¨̮ ⁾̧̢��♪=͟͟͞͞♪=͟͟͞͞ (,,•▽•,, ) ���������� Support Badges Right now, me and SakuraBlossom are designing various types of badges: *Characters support badges- those which you can add in your profile as you like the certain characters. Such as: **I Like Joni, so I'll add her badge in my profile!- My favorite character is Joni! *'Users support badges'- those are which you support certain users for their effort they had put in developing the wiki. *'Pairings support badge'- Well, you probably know about this. Do go to my profile page, find "Sandbox", click it and it shall link u to the page where you can find ALL the different badges. Do support our work. :3 From, ----[[User:T0317288g| T0317288g ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 11:16, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Instagram Halo Peeqachu~�� I see you have an Instagram account, is it ok if u can follow me? (Username:leeyihan615) I was like, WOW when I saw your posts of various drawings. I am passionate in Art too.�� Btw, can u comment or leave thoughts for my Carmen fanart? (not trying to force u or anyting) Thanks~ Once again, hope u follow me on Insta, thanks~���� --[[User:T0317288g| Aphrodite Belleza ]][[User talk:T0317288g|'Talk Page']] 10:13, July 20, 2017 (UTC)